This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to dynamic cable-linkage management for a shared pool of configurable computing resources having a set of cable-linkage topology data. Cable-linkage management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. The number of hardware components in server systems that need to be managed by enterprises is increasing. As the number of hardware components in servers systems continues to increase, the need for efficient management of cable links for those hardware components may increase.